


Just Go

by Bxmbxm



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, GOT7 - Freeform, It’s short, M/M, Might become a two shot, One Shot, i wrote this late when I was sad, im sorry, jackgyeom - Freeform, kind of?, there needs to be more jackgyeom fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxmbxm/pseuds/Bxmbxm
Summary: Yugyeom’s not in the best mind state and Jackson just wants to help.Name is from Just Go by iKon





	Just Go

“Yugyeom- baby please.” He whispered  
“Please, j-just go.” The other whimpered on the other side of the room, curled up on the couch.  
“I’m sorry.” His voice cracked as he walked towards the door, slowly opening it.  
The younger only nodded, the soft, black mop on his head moving as well causing Jackson’s heart to break more.

“I love you and I always will. Please and I beg you, please call me whenever you need me and I’ll be back in a heartbeat.” Jackson said softly by the door.  
The door closed softly behind him and that was all it took.   
All it took for him to let it out.

His sobs filled the apartment along with his whimpers and quiet mumblings of ‘I love you’.  
Scratches were all over the top of his arms and he had bruises forming on his hands from slamming them on the wall.  
Little did he know, that on the other side of the door, was Jackson.  
Crying his heart out over his lover and his well-being. 

They had both 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a two shot or create a bunch of Got7 or Jackgyeom one shots and put them in to one whole book idk. I apologize for how short it is


End file.
